


I Want What I Want

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dormant Beings, M/M, Nekos, Other Characters - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Sirens, Supernatural Beings, Were-Creatures, Witches, Wizards, dustin henderson - Freeform, eleven - Freeform, incubus, lucas sinclair - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, vampire, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: The Hargrove's move! Again!This time to a small town called Hawkins.Neil, a normal, boring wizard hopes he can tame his family here. He has a dormant witch wife. Who has a lively witch daughter. And Neil has a son too, a lively Incubus wizard son, Billy.But what Neil didn't know was that incubus thrived in small towns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> am i just being silly now? 
> 
>  
> 
> *i felt silly typing the summary arghh*

     Succubus and Incubus normally stayed near big cities - lots of people. They get their kicks in big cities, but make impressions in small towns. 

And that's where the beautiful Succubus Mary met the strict Wizard Neil Hargrove. Together they made the beautiful incubus-wizard Billy Hargrove. 

Billy was almost a hundred percent like his mother - succubus/incubus genes are very dominant. But Billy still had magic in him. 

Neil was disappointed Billy was more incubus than wizard - especially after Mary left (to make more victums out of men, Neil always said.) Billy wasn't sad she left, succubus and incubus were naturally nomadic and loved travelling - he was just upset she left him \- with Neil especially. 

Neil punished him everytime he used his incubus powers and having a relationship with someone was out of the question. Neil had drilled into him that he wasn't going to let his son target, trap, and humiliate anyone like his mother did. Neil gave himself a god complex, and Billy, satan. 

Neil eventually remarried a nice dormant witch who has a witch daughter. 

Then there was Neil Hargrove, Susan Hargrove, Billy Hargrove and Max Mayfield. 

It was hard to adjust to this new family. Susan seemed to like to know everything that was happening at any given time. And Max liked being. 

It didn't bother Billy that Max was there, it just bothered him that she was happy and innocent and her hair matched the colour of her mood always - content, passionate, not to be ignored. 

Billy was the opposite. He wanted to always hide. He was sad and wished to be innocent. 

Max had sensed this. 

She walked into his room - his room at the time didn't have a door because Neil thought it was approperiate to always see him and make him feel exposed - and stood in front of him. Billy looked up. Max held out her hands palms up and waited patiently for him.

"I want to help you." Max says. 

"I don't need help." Typical. 

But Billy places his hands in her small hands and a wave of power shoots through his arms and through his body, shaking the house a bit. 

Billy's eyes are wide in confusion and maybe just a little fear, but Max just smiles downward. She talks before Neil and Susan come to check on them, "I wanna teach you some stuff."

Neil and Susan walk in to see Billy and Max, joined by hands, levitating several inches off the ground. Billy's hair was changing colours faster than a light switch turning off and on, blue, green, orange that matched Max, purple, grey, red, white! The same was about his irises. Max never looked away from Billy. And her new brother was the same.

Neil stared hard at Billy. 

 

About two weeks later, Billy was showing signs of magic and spells that took Neil years to achieve. 

Billy was talented, yes. But his main source was Max. Max strengthened Billy with magic, but also his conidence. Billy forgot how he was walking on thin ice around his father.

"Fucking hell!" Neil slammed his fist down on the dining room table and it turned into millions of shards with glass, frozen mid air. Susan gasped and her hand went instinctively to Max. 

Max stared hard at Neil. 

Billy's hand frozen mid air too from where he was joking around with Max, both of them taking turns to form bubbles with fire inside them. 

"Neil..." Susan started. 

Neil pushed his chair back heavily and once he stood, he let all the glass shards free and they fell to the ground along with the plates and food of dinner. 

Susan and Max were exclaiming. The glass jumped back up a bit. And as instinctively as Susan had been to Max, Max gripped her chair and gasped, "Billy." 

"Dinner is over." Neil said gruffly. He glared at Billy. "Go to your room. Maxine, clean this up." 

Susan's head shot up at Neil. "Neil, I can cl-" 

"Maxine. Clean this up." 

Billy stood up angrily before his body was turned around against his will. He thought at first it was his father. But he caught a glance at Max's face. And he knew it was her. 

Max allowed Billy only to move towards his room. Billy was finally free to move once he was inside. He looked towards the open door way and saw two pairs of his boots make a half circle around the door way, Max saying _don't leave_. 

This behaviour continued for about a week. It ended with Neil and Max hovering over the ocean by a pier and Billy about to drop a building on his own father. 

Needless to say, they had to move. 

Neil would say it was Billy's fault for causing a scene. Susan would say they were tired of California. Billy would say it was Max's fault for fighting Neil. Max would say it was Billy's fault for not listening to her. 

It then began the continential drift between Billy and Max. 

Just how Neil had wanted. 

He had won. 

For now.


	2. A New Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy feels electric in Hawkins. He's not really sure why?

They stay at a motel outside of town while they look for a house.

When they find a nice little house, the realtor - a nice Neko woman - insists on a picture, "for the office!" 

Billy wasn't even looking at the camera. Max was caught with her eyes closed. Susan looks like the only normal one. Neil just looks flat out evil, with a grin. 

They get the house settled in quickly, three of them using magic and one of them making them fuel food in the kitchen. 

Some of their things must have gotten mixed up because Billy finds Max's hair brush in the box with his records. He levitates it to Max's room. 

Half an hour later a boot levitates it's way to Billy in his room (with a door this time!). 

Billy hides the grin as the shoe pretends to walk on the ceiling before dropping on his lap. 

This goes on with a small blue shirt, a lighter or two, an extra skateboard wheel and a book.

 

School on Monday went by slow. 

 

"It's just Max." 

 

"What are you knwn as? Do you go by William or Will or Billy?" 

"You can call me whatever you like, sweetheart." 

 

Billy only introduces himself as a wizard.

 

Billy has a headache all day. Maybe it was all the people in one place at the same time. Maybe the magic in the air was clogging up his sinuses. Whatever it was, it made him feel sick. 

But shakingly elated. 

It was concerning how conflicted he felt. 

Billy kept feeling these, _jolts_ , randomly. He couldn't figure out what was causing them. 

The first jolt was with Miss Patterson. She was kinda hot. 

The second jolt was during second period. As students were entering the room, Billy had to grip his desk. He could smell sweat and exhaustion and humanness from the people who had physical education the class before. He didn't know how this connected to Miss Patterson?

The third jolt was when some girl smiled beside him, her vampire fangs glistening purposefully. Damn were fangs hot. 

The fourth jolt came during gym class. But Billy was used to _these_ little jolts in gym class. Not those big one the three times prior. Billy's body just loves gym. He knew it might be connected to his incubus abilities, dexterity and durability. 

He jolts around about 600 more times before home. Especially because of this fluffy haired guy in some of his classes - Billy felt like _he_ was the one hyponotized by an incubus, not the other way around. 

Sometimes it was hard to be close to people, physically. Billy felt a litte suffocated. But he did manage to catch some followers.

Tommy Harding, Kyle Samuels, Rich (Dickie) Buckley, Vienne Hallguard and Luke Hemm. 

Tommy won Billy's affection because he's a goddamn sucker for vampires. 

Kyle bought him lunch. 

Dickie is a wizard who specializes in the senses. Can change what you see, hear, smell, feel, eat. Made the sandwich Kyle bought taste like a million bucks. 

Vienne the siren's opening act was, "wanna see me make out with another girl?" Billy rolled his eyes and said, "I get the feeling you'd enjoy that too much." She giggled and sat with him with a sigh. "You're not wrong." He ends up driving her home later. 

Luke is a were-snake. He has alot of attitude and asked if Billy was dormant. He was impressed when Billy wasn't. 

 

"Be careful." Billy hissed as he drove away from the middle school. 

"He's fine." Max huffed. 

"He would like to have you for _dinner_ tonight." Billy says glaring at the road. 

"Stereotype much?" Max crossed her arms. "How much sex did you have today, huh?" 

"Shut up." Billy grits. It's different when he makes friends with vampires and when _Max_ makes friends with vampires. 

"I'm not a child. Billy. Lucas doesn't even drink human blood. And what happened to Mr Vampires Were Probably The Most Beautiful Creatures In The World?" 

"Not. The. Same." Billy grits again. He's mentally pouting because this little shit's right. But like hell he's gunna let her know that. 

 

"Don't mind him. He's been getting these headaches all day." Max chirps in the kitchen when Billy stomps away ignorng Susan's questions about school. 

"Headaches?" Susan questions Billy when he stops in shock.

He grunts. His room is so close...

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Susan just barely finishes her sentence when Billy's room door is closed. 

Later, Susan sits on her bed with two books of Neil's in her lap. 

The first book makes her queasy. 

_**How To Mimic Dormant Behavior** _

The second: 

**_Succubus and Incubus Behavioral Guide Vol. 4_ **

Neil has a few of those hidden away. 

Susan's ignorant little brain wants to question why. But she has a feeling she already knows. And it's not just to be aware of Billy's future behavior. 

Susan ignores the tabs and pen marks and looks for a chapter about Headaches. Headaches at school? Headaches during adolescence? 

She finds _8\. Symptoms of Abilities ... p. 85._ She flips the pages quietly.

 

_• Blurry Vision_

_• Mood Swings_

_• Lack of Focus_

_• Nausea_

_• Headaches_

_are common negative symptoms when in early stages of activating abilities (See page 32). However not all Incubus and Succubus may go through all or the same symptoms..._

Susan skips the rest and goes to page 32. 

_Common Abilities include: Enhanced Dexterity (See page 34), Enhanced Durability (See page 34-35), Hormones and Pheromone Manipulation (See page 35-38)._

There were rare abilities below but Susan skipped this too and went to read how when a young Succubus or Incubus is activiating their abilities, they sometimes feel dizzy or unorganized when faced with people because they may not be fully in control of their abilities. Pheromone Manipulation is usually the cause of this. And the trigger of Pheromone Manipulation is usually attraction. Or other cases, the greater desire to use abilities - like in small towns. 


End file.
